


Mélange

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it's all in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mélange

Sometimes when James took John's cock into his mouth, he imagined he could taste Helen's sex still wet on the flesh. He could never determine if he saw this as an incentive or a deterrent, but it never stopped him.


End file.
